


Butterfree

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash y Gou hablan y son adorables, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: La captura de Caterpie por parte de Gou le trae recuerdos nostálgicos a Ash sobre su propio primer pokemon capturado en su aventura. Y quiere contarle eso a Gou.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Go
Kudos: 25





	Butterfree

**Author's Note:**

> Después de dos drabbles y varias ideas sueltas al fin pude concretar un headcanon. Espero les guste!

## Butterfree.

**SatoGou | FirstFriendshipping | © Pokemon.**

El día había sido como mínimo agotador, a la hora de la cena no habían parado de contarle a Koharu y el profesor lo que habían hecho, entre las capturas, la huida de los Beedrill y la persecución de Scyther. El trabajo en equipo de Gou y Scorbunny y como Ash había recordado sus primeras capturas en su primer viaje por Kanto.

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a ser asistentes especiales del profesor Sakurai, Ash y Gou se fueron a dormir temprano.

Aunque Hoy no podía dormir, podía escuchar a Scorbunny roncando suavemente a su lado, la respiración de Pikachu pero no los balbuceos adormilados de Ash.

A estas alturas de su convivencia casi podía identificar a ese par por sus ronquidos.

—Oye Gou…

—Así que no puedes dormir.

Escuchó la suave risa de Ash debajo de él.

—Aun no tengo sueño.

—Me lo imaginaba —Gou se sentó en su cama tratando de no despertar a Scorbunny —… ¿Te parece charlar un poco más?

Ash se asomó por debajo de la cama y asintió. Gou se bajó con cuidado y se acomodó en el suelo, seguido del entrenador de pueblo paleta quien además saco una cobija y la puso sobre sus piernas.

—Sabes —comenzó a hablar Ash, afirmando su espalda en la cama —, cuando capturaste a Caterpie me acordé de mí, un poco…

—Lo dijiste antes, tu primera captura fue un Caterpie.

—Así es, y fue muy especial para mí ya que compartimos muchas cosas.

—Suena a una gran historia.

—Es un poco larga…

—Tenemos toda la noche, además —hizo una pausa, tomó parte de la cobija y la puso sobre sus piernas para ponerse más cómodo —, no puedes dejarme con la intriga.

Ash no pudo evitar reírse, se cubrió la boca con el antebrazo y así no despertar ni a Pikachu ni a Scorbunny.

—Bien, comenzó en mi primer viaje por Kanto…

Ash no pudo evitar mirar a la distancia mientras recordaba aquel viaje por Kanto, cuando Pikachu y el aún no se llevaban del todo bien pero más o menos eran amigos, esa es otra historia que algún día le contaría a Gou.

Hay muchas cosas que quiere contarle a él.

El cómo fue la captura, como se emocionó, la mención de Misty, cuando evoluciona a Metapod, aquella batalla legendaria contra un samurái en medio del bosque. Gou quiso reírse, pero se lo guardó, imaginar una batalla de Metapod le parece gracioso, pero la ilusión con la que Ash lo contaba merece respeto de su parte.

La evolución de Metapod a Butterfree fue contada tal como la vería un niño, con emoción y muchas onomatopeyas en vez de descripción. Algo típico en Ash, apenas le entiende pero adora imaginas y adivinas los sonidos.

Y finalmente, la despedida. Todo lo que le llevo a darse cuenta de que Butterfree, su primer pokémon, de había enamorado.

Lo que quedaba de su parte era comprender que ese fue el final de su aventura juntos.

Dolió, pero por la felicidad de su Pokémon por delante, le sonrió mientras se alejaba junto a todo un grupo de Butterfree.

Ash dejó escapar una risa suave que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, no miro a Gou, espero a que el otro hablara.

Generalmente él comienza las conversaciones.

—Eso fue — tuvo que hacer una pausa para tragar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, paso el antebrazo por sus ojos retirándolas poco a poco —, tan lindo y triste…

—Gracias Gou.

El entrenador le miro confundido, no sabe por qué le está dando las gracias si no ha dicho nada relevante, solo está tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué?

—Hace mucho que no le contaba esto a nadie —Ash pone una mano tras su cuello, sin perder de vista el rostro de Gou —, y se siente bien.

—Tienes más historias ¿Cierto?

Ash asintió.

—Quiero escucharlas todas.

—¿Eh?

—¿Me las contarás?

El campeón de Alola ensanchó una sonrisa en todo su rostro asintiendo varias veces comenzando a reír, Gou le imitó, sin darse cuenta que el volumen de su alegría despertó pronto a sus compañeros de viaje.

Pikachu se quejó gruñendo varias veces hacia ambos chicos. Scorbunny por su parte alego desde la cama de arriba y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cabeza de Gou, refunfuñando y aferrándose a su entrenador.

—Ahora si deberíamos ir a dormir —dijo finalmente Gou colocando a Scorbunny sobre sus brazos.

Ash asintió y subió a su cama y acomodo la cobija que había sacado.

—Buenas noches, Gou —le dijo mirándole a los ojos, notando aún el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Que descanses, Ash —se despide Gou, y procede a subir las escaleras hacia su propia cama, cubriéndose con las mantas y por fin conciliando el sueño.

Pudo ver en sus sueños a sus Pokémon bicho junto a él, conviviendo, y al lado de ellos Ash, quien le daba consejos, le ayudaba a cuidarlos y por sobre todo, reían juntos.

*

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertado por el dedo de su compañero de viaje sobre su mejilla, pellizcando y tocando de manera muy molesta.

—Buenos días —saluda Ash muy animado a pesar de ser tan temprano.

Él rara vez madruga. Gou hunde la cabeza en la almohada y murmura algo que Ash no alcanza a entender pero interpreta como quejas de flojera.

—Ni si quiera ha venido Mr. Mime…

—Sobre Scyther* —comienza a hablar, llamando la atención de Gou —, tengo un amigo que tiene uno.

—¿Enserio?

—Recuerdo una o dos cosas sobre sus cuidados.

Gou se sentó sobre su cama notablemente interesado, Ash comenzó a reír antes de seguir hablando.

Le comento sobre su amigo Tracey, sobre su ocupación como dibujante Pokémon, el talento que tiene, y como había conseguido ser asistente del profesor Oak, lo que lo había dejado conocer mucho más de lo que imagino solo viajando y como de vez en cuando iba de visita a Ciudad Celeste por semanas.

Pronto ambos están sobre la cama de arriba conversando sobre los bichos que Gou había capturado y repasando cuidados, comidas y como entrenarlos (aspecto muy importante para un Pokémon) Pikachu estaba invitando a jugar a Scorbunny, mientras que este no quería apartarse del regazo de su entrenador ni dejar solos a esos dos.

Tenía sus sospechas sobre su relación.

Antes de que comenzarán un tira y afloja Pokémon, apareció Mr. Mime abriendo la puerta para despertarlos, justo en el momento en que la alarma de Gou comenzó a sonar.

—A desayunar —gritaron ambos, y de pronto estaban en una carrera por quien llegaba antes a la mesa.

**

Koharu dejo el plato con comida para Yamper en el suelo, vio llegar al cuarteto a la cocina agotados, rodó los ojos y procedió a salir de allí antes de que fuera contagioso.

—No se olviden de dejar todo limpio —les advirtió a ambos antes de salir.

—Sí —contestaron ambos volviendo a respirar.

Pikachu fue el primero en saludar a Yamper, en cambio Scorbunny aún no lograba llevarse bien con él.

Koharu se despidió de su padre y partió a la escuela.

Ambos entrenadores comenzaron con la rutina de la mañana, listos para alguna nueva aventura recorriendo alguna de las regiones y aprendiendo más de todas las maravillas que les rodea.


End file.
